Night Talker
by kk200792
Summary: Ino's parents are out on a mission and it was suggested that she stay over at one of her friend's houses for the night. Guess whose house she ends up at? And does she snore or something worse? Shikaino oneshot


Hey! This is my first, first EVER ficcy ever (xD sorry for the repetition of words) I am a passionate supporter of the pairing Shikaino so I thought I might write something… I'm sorry if it's crap sweatdrop

Disclaimer: well, obviously naruto doesn't belong to me

**:nIgHt TaLkEr:**

_To Ino,_

_Your mother and I have an important mission, so we must leave. Sorry about leaving you on such short notice. We we're only just informed of the mission also. I cooked up some miso soup. It's on the kitchen counter. Hope you like it )_

_If you feel lonely tonight, you could always stay over at Shikamaru's or Sakura's or even Chouji's._

_Have fun!_

_Daddy_

Ino put down the letter slowly. _So that's where they are! _She sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter. Indeed there was a bowl of miso soup there… but, a skin had already developed on the surface of the soup. _Ugh! I'm not drinking that! _She picked up the bowl and poured it down the drain in the sink. _Sorry daddy. _

The sun had set and Ino was hungry, and tired. She thought she might go to Sakura's house, as Inoichi had suggested, but she ended up going to Shikamaru's. His house was the closest after all, and Ino just couldn't be stuffed going as far as Sakura's or Chouji's houses.

_Ding-dong ♪_

Yoshino answered the door and saw a tired-looking Ino standing there. 'Oh, hello Ino! Inoichi said you might be coming over so I made some extra dinner. Come in! You look kinda tired.'

'Thankyou, Nara-san' Ino replied wearily and walked in.

The Nara household was rather small. The dining room and the kitchen were in the same room and the corridors were slightly narrow.

Ino walked into the dining room and saw that Shikaku and Shikamaru were finishing off their dinner, which was, well, miso soup. Shikamaru looked up, startled. 'Huh? Ino, what are you doing here?'

'My parents are on a mission and they said I could come over to your house' Ino said and smiled weakly, 'is that ok?'

'Meh, troublesome.' Shikamaru replied and continued drinking his soup.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Ino said cheerfully and sat at the chair next to Shikamaru. Yoshino ladled some soup into a small decorated bowl and placed it in front of Ino. 'Drink up!' She said with a smile. _Jeez, I wonder why Shikamaru complains about his mum being tight all the time… she seems like a nice enough person! _Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the steaming bowl of soup before her. 'Itadakimasu' she said and slurped up the bowl of miso soup, fulfilling her hunger and quenching her thirst. 'This is delicious, Nara-san! I feel all warm inside now.' Ino said with a smile. Yoshino blushed slightly and smiled. 'I think you should take a shower now Ino. Shikamaru won't mind going second, won't you Shikamaru?' and she glared at Shikamaru.

'Yeah, whatever. Tch, troublesome' Shikamaru grumbled as he brought his bowl to the sink.

_I can't believe Ino's staying at my house! Why does it have to be my house? What should I do? Should I let her sleep in my bed? Yeah, I probably should. Dad was always teaching me about how to be polite to women. Tch, women are so troublesome. I guess tonight I'll have to sleep on the sofa bed… Jeez… how long does Ino want to take in the shower?_

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by Ino, well, coming out of the shower. She was wearing one of his shirts! 'Oi, Ino. Why are you wearing my shirt!' Shikamaru snapped.

'Well, my clothes were dirty so I thought I might wear one of yours. It was just lying around anyways…'

'Tch, troublesome. Fine. I'm going to have a shower now.' He blushed, 'You can, um, sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa bed in the living room' and with that he went to have a shower.

_Waaai! Shikamaru's being such a gentleman tonight! _Ino sat on Shikamaru's bed. _This is so soft and comfy! How can that lazy-bum Shikamaru yawn every hour of the day with such a comfy bed to sleep in at night? I wonder. _She lay back on the bed and stretched her arms and legs out. It was a pretty big bed.

Shikamaru soon came out of the shower. He tied up his hair in its usual ponytail-type thing. He was only wearing track pants because that is what he usually slept in. He went to his room and found Ino lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Um, Ino, it's getting really late so I should turn off the lights now. My parents are already sleeping.' He was about to flick off the light switch when Ino stopped him.

'Hey, Shikamaru, can you tuck me in?' She asked. Ino couldn't see it, but Shikamaru was blushing furiously. 'Pleeeeease?' Ino whined. Shikamaru made sure that his face wasn't burning anymore when he turned around. He got the blanket which was made neatly before, but was now all screwed up, and put it over Ino. He forced a smile. 'Is it warm enough?'

'Yep! Goodnight!' Ino smiled cutely and rolled over, facing away from Shikamaru. With that, Shikamaru turned off the light.

_Oh my gosh! I had to roll over to stop Shikamaru from seeing my blush! I didn't know he had such a… dare I say a sexy body? He's so built! And he smelt so nice too! Am I really thinking this about Shikamaru? Is there something wrong with me! _Ino lay there giggling at her thoughts.

_Jeez… she really is a troublesome girl. That smile sure was cute though… wait a sec, did I just call Ino cute?_ Shikamaru sighed and walked to the living room. He made the sofa-bed, fluffed his pillows and turned off the light.

Shikamaru was almost asleep when he heart footsteps. _It's probably just dad going to the toilet…_

'Shikamaruu! I can't get to sleep. I feel lonely… can I pretty please sleep with you?' Once again, Ino couldn't see Shikamaru's blush. _She really IS troublesome._ 'Fine.' Shikamaru sighed and Ino hopped in. 'Goodnight Ino. You better not snore.'

_Mmm… it smells nice._ Ino thought. Shikamaru laid on his back, but he faced away from Ino. _This is a really awkward moment… I wonder if she's asleep yet…_

'Hey Shikamaru.' Ino suddenly asked.

'Hmm?'

'Um… what foods do you like?'

'Erm…' _What the hell is she asking this for? _'I like miso flavoured mackerel and pickled kelp… why?'

'U-um… well, team mates need to get to know each other better don't they?'

'Yeah I guess. Goodnight'

'Night'

'Hey Shikamaru.' Ino asked again.

'Yes?'

'What foods don't you like?'

_Again with the weird questions. _'I can't stand boiled eggs, so… yeah. Goodnight Ino.'

'Night, Shikamaru.'

'Shikamaru?'

_Jeez does she know how late it is!_ 'Hmm?'

'Do you have any rivals?' Here Ino moved closer to Shikamaru's arm. She started playing with his fingers. For the third time, she couldn't see Shikamaru's blush.

'U-um, not really. I can't be stuffed with rivals… erm… Ino, what are you doing?'

'I feel cold and you feel so warm.' She stopped playing with his fingers and hugged his arm instead. Shikamaru blushed even more furiously. 'Ino…'

'Anyway, my rival is that Sakura. She's always with Sasuke-kun. I can't stand it sometimes. She's got such a huge forehead, I don't know how Sasuke-kun can hang out with her without getting embarrassed. And did you know she--'

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru. 'Ino… please shut up. Whatever you want to talk about, we can talk about during the day. Please. I am trying to get some sleep. I don't know about y--' and Shikamaru stopped because he realised how close they were. Their faces were millimetres apart. _Dear god this is awkward. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight…_They gazed at each other for a moment.

Ino brought Shikamaru's hand up to her face and held it there. _He's so warm... _Ino thought. Shikamaru found himself stroking Ino's face. _Her skin is so soft…_Shikamaru could see in the moonlight that Ino was smiling. _She really is cute when she smiles…_

He seemed to be inching closer and closer to Ino. His hand found hers. 'Ino…' Shikamaru mumbled, closing his eyes, and he actually kissed her. They kissed deeply and it only lasted a second, but to Shikamaru and Ino the moment lasted an eternity. It was only a short kiss, but the experience was magical.

They both blushed, still holding hands, forehead to forehead. 'Ino… thank goodness you've finally shut up. Goodnight.' Shikamaru said, and kissed her on the lips again. 'Goodnight, Shikamaru.' Ino said, and returned his kiss.

_Man, she sure is a night talker…_


End file.
